1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing assembly for a window, and more particularly, to a window opening and closing assembly capable of controlling an opening angle of a window.
2. Background of the Invention
Windows are pivotally secured to a window frame to open and close the window. The window fits substantially within the window frame while closed and is rotated relative to the window frame so that it is not substantially within the window frame when open.
Here, window operators control the movement of the window between open and closed positions. The window operators may be classified into an automatic type and a manual type. The automatic type is operated by an operation of a motorized controller and the manual type is operated by a rotation of a handle by a user.
An example of a conventional manually operated window operator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,308.
As shown in FIG. 7, the conventional manually operated window operator comprises a base 100 fixed on a window frame, a cover 200 attached to the base 100, an arm 400 having gear teeth 410 at a portion of the circumference thereof and rotatably mounted on the base 100, and a handle 500 having a worm gear 510 at an end thereof and meshing with the gear teeth 410 of the arm 400.
The conventional window operator opens or closes the window by an operation of the handle 500 by a user. That is, rotational force transferred via the handle 500 is transferred to the arm 400 via the worm gear 510, and then the window opens or closes as the arm 400 rotates.
However, the conventional window operator cannot control an opening angle of the window effectively.
Accordingly, it is an object of the prevent invention to provide an opening and closing assembly for window capable of controlling an opening angle of the window effectively.
In order to achieve the above object, the window opening and closing assembly comprises a base having a groove along a longitudinal direction thereof, a cover being attached to the base; a slider inserted in the groove and sliding along the groove; an arm rotatably mounted on the base, the rotation angle thereof being restricted by an operation of the slider; a handle rotatably placed at a portion of the base and having a worm gear at an end thereof; a worm wheel fixed on the upper surface of the arm and meshing with the worm gear; and a switch for controlling the location of the slider, the switch installed at the cover.
The groove has first guide groove and second guide groove formed in parallel to each other. Also, the slider comprises a first sliding portion inserted into the first guide groove and protruding from the upper surface of the base, and a second sliding portion inserted into the second guide groove and protruding from the upper surface of the base. The second sliding portion is integrally formed at a right angle at an end of the first sliding portion.
The slider has an angled side inwardly angled at a side of the first sliding portion thereof, and the arm has a straight side for restricting a rotation angle thereof. The straight side comes in contact with the angled side.
The second sliding portion of the slider has a guide gap and a receiving groove formed on the bottom surface thereof. The switch is inserted into the guide gap.
The arm has a partially circular end that has a straight side at a portion of a circumference thereof and an elongated end extending from a portion of the partially circular end. The partially circular end is rotatably mounted on the base.
Preferably, the slider is inserted into the first and second guide grooves and protrudes from the base to the substantial thickness of the partially circular end of the arm.
The switch comprises a knob which has a knob shaft rotatably inserted into an inserting aperture of the cover and a rotating member which is fixed to the knob shaft. The rotating member has an inserting protrusion inserted into a guide gap of the slider.
Also, the cover has two switch grooves around the inserting aperture thereof, and the switch further comprises a first fixing member inserted into the knob shaft of the knob. The first fixing member has a switch pin on a bottom surface thereof that is selectively inserted into the switch groove.
An elastic member can be placed between the knob and the first fixing member in order to apply an elastic force to the first fixing member.